Moose Hunters
Moose Hunters is a Mickey Mouse short released 20 February 1937. Summary As an odd female moose wades through a lake, her legs look strangely familiar. Donald Duck and Goofy are disguised in a moose costume. Following them is Mickey, disguised as a shrub on stilts and sounding his own moose call. Goofy's call is answered by an actual moose, causing him and Donald to excitedly shout "A moose!" Mickey tells them to "do their stuff" so he can shoot the moose with his shotgun, so the duo track it down. Mickey stands over a bush and sounds his call, which is answered by a large red bull moose who was hiding in the bush. He drops his shotgun, which fires and breaks, scaring the moose. The antlered beast takes a bite of Mickey's disguise. The mouse takes a few steps back, but the bull follows and takes another bite, this time taking Mickey's pants along with a mouthful of leaves. Of course, Mickey takes his pants back. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy have tracked down their quarry, a large black bull moose. Watching the male eat a bush in one bite, Donald adds some makeup and lipstick to make the costume more attractive. Goofy adds some "deer kiss" perfume to the disguise and himself, and sprays a trail towards the bull, letting the wind do the rest. The moose, entranced by the scent follows it to the waiting "lady moose." The rutting bull becomes smitten when "she" does a teasing walk for him. When the costumed cow moose gives a "yoo-hoo," the bull moose gives a howling response, blowing off the costume. Goofy, who still has the moose head on, grabs some leaves and fan dances with them until he and Donald can get the costume back on, which only entices the lovestruck male even more. With their disguise restored, the pair seductively dance with the aroused bull, and he follows them. He backs Donald into a bee. The angry insect flies inside the costume, making the pair "dance" to the tune of "La Cucuracha". The moose kisses Goofy on the face, and they lure it back to Mickey. However, they don't know they're leading this moose right towards another. Mickey's cover has now been eaten off and the moose is not amused. As the moose prepares to charge at Mickey, he hears a flirty "yoo-hoo." Turning around, the rutting moose sees an attractive cow moose trotting towards him. Smitten with the "female," it trots over to the costumed moose as "she" unknowingly backs up into him. While it licks the costume's face and cozies up to "her," Goofy tries to smack the antlered beast off of him. Donald tries to move the costume, only to realize he's under the other moose. Before the red moose tries any more moves, the jealous black moose challenges him. Donald and Goofy race up a tree as the two bulls prepare to fight. After the moose sharpen their antlers, they clash, shaking Goofy and Donald from the tree. They land between the two bulls. They pretend it was an April fool's joke, then run for their lives while the angry moose chase them. They rush past Mickey, and the trio jump in their canoe and paddle away. Category:Shorts Category:Goofy Category:Ducklopedia